


star crossed: prologue

by chanlixfest



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlixfest/pseuds/chanlixfest
Summary: Chan ponders and wonders, thinks back to the first time they met and where everything went wrong. They’re not supposed to fall in love. They’re supposed to just be friends, but Chan couldn’t lie to his heart and say that Felix doesn’t mean more than that to him. Felix isn’t any wiser, though he’s a part of the cosmos.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 24





	star crossed: prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the prologue of our first fest for Chanlix.

Under the formidable infinite of the skies and teetering hue of violet splattered on burning crimson across the slowly dimming horizon, Felix starts glowing along with his scepter. His flowy white robe presses against Chan’s side, Felix’s body warm as ever on Chan’s skin. When Chan averts his gaze from the sky to Felix, he sees the star biting his lip, stare casted on his lap. The visible worry on his freckled face starts to affect Chan, but before the human can ask, Felix looks up at him with a pair of luminous eyes and stops Chan’s heartbeat in his chest.

“They— they found out.” Felix’s voice is almost too small for Chan to catch, barely a murmur against the universe’s constant humming. “Chan, they found out. I can’t stay with you any longer.”

Chan thought this day would come. They’re not supposed to be with each other, after all.

“No.” Requiting Felix’s gaze, Chan takes Felix’s hand in his trembling one and intertwines their fingers together—they fit perfectly, they’re still the perfect puzzle piece to each other. “You can always run away with me.”

Knowing that his preposition is futile, Chan is not surprised by Felix's empty laugh, though it pricks his heart knowing that Felix is just as hurt as he is. “I can’t do that. They’ll turn me to stardust. I can’t leave.”

Chan ponders and wonders, thinks back to the first time they met and where everything went wrong. _They’re not supposed to fall in love. They’re supposed to just be friends,_ but Chan couldn’t lie to his heart and say that Felix doesn’t mean more than that to him. Felix isn’t any wiser, though he’s a part of the cosmos.

No matter how hard they’ve tried to hide it, in the end, it’s for naught.

Keeping his gaze on the beautiful twinkle of Felix’s eyes, Chan tries to speak, hands trembling more and more as he tries to keep himself from crumbling. “We have no chance?” But his words are a mere whisper.

“No, I’m sorry.” Felix smiles, a little less fake and more defeated this time. He moves to cup his hands on Chan’s cheeks. “It’s my fault. I was never supposed to fall for a human.”

Chan leans in to the touch, savoring their last moments together not as the star and the human, but as Lee Felix and Bang Chan. Star crossed lovers, Chan thinks bitterly, chest heaving with agony when Felix caresses his cheek with his thumb. And what if he can’t let go?

“It’s not your fault.” Chan finally says.

They stay like that for the next moment and for a second, Chan thinks Felix catches the universe around them in a standstill. In that exact space and time, there are only them.

When Felix’s touches fall from him, Chan frantically holds on to Felix’s robe, too afraid that their time is up. Felix only beams and brings his hand up to his ear.

“Take this with you.” Felix holds out his dreamcatcher earring and Chan takes it, handles it with care as if it’s made of glass. The star looks up at the darkening sky. “If you look at the skies, I’ll be somewhere among the other stars.” Felix looks at Chan again, finding the other still staring with the same glint of emotions he has always looked at Felix with—it aches to know that these are the emotions he’s supposed to forget. “Keep the earring. Find me in another lifetime.”

“Lee Felix,” Chan starts, taking a deep breath. “I— I lo—”

“No.” Felix brings his pointer finger up to silence Chan’s lips from speaking further. “Keep it for when we meet again.”

With words left unsaid at the tip of their tongues, Felix leans in to give Chan a long kiss on his forehead. The tingle stays, even as Chan watches Felix’s smile, even as the star slowly stands up, backs away, and dissolves into lights—his figure is still the most beautiful thing Chan has ever witnessed even in his star form.

The only thing Felix takes with him when he leaves is Chan’s heart, and Chan is determined to find him again for it.

“In another lifetime,” Chan whispers, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> More info on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chanlixfest) or [carrd](https://starcrossedfest.carrd.co/)


End file.
